After All The Rain Falls
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Greg shows up at Nick's door in a translucent parka. [NickGreg]


Title: After All The Rain Falls  
Author: Dr FooFoo  
Fandom: CSI  
Pairing: Nick/Greg  
Rating: R  
Feedback: Review or e-mail (in profile)  
Notes: Don't ask about the clown suit thing. X.x

* * *

How Greg managed to get a day off at the same time as Nick is beyond him, but he's not complaining. Especially not when Greg shows up at his house in a green, translucent parka, and until now, Nick didn't even realise it's raining buckets outside. Greg smiles, though, and the weather seems to lighten up a little, just for a second. Nick waves him inside, and they get about as far as the phone by the front door before Greg's stripped off his parka and is kissing Nick hard, making his breath catch in his throat. Water drips down from Greg's hair into his eyes, and transfers to Nick's nose, and he didn't even know rain could be this hot. Greg makes everything hot, though, and Nick suspects he could even get off if Greg were wearing a clown suit and smoking banana peels.

Greg's not doing any of that now, however, because he's concentrated completely on Nick's mouth and tongue and lips, and that's one thing Nick loves about Greg he gets so focused on making Nick feel good that sometimes he even forgets about himself. Not that Nick's complaining, as that usually leads to lazy handjobs in the shower, and in the end, everyone's satisfied. Greg loves to put on a show, too, for Nick, and sometimes he spends so much time teasing Nick by peeling off his clothes slowly that Nick comes the second Greg's lips are on his cock. It's embarrassing, but Greg says it's cute, so Nick's not too worried.

Greg's doing it now, though stripteasing, and pushing Nick backwards onto the leather couch and Nick sighs softly, leaning back in the cushions, and not even trying to hide the bulge in his pants. Greg slides his hand down his chest and licks his lips slowly as he pops the button and tugs down the zipper on his jeans, and Nick clears his throat quietly, fighting to keep from touching himself when Greg wiggles his hips, causing his jeans to pool at his ankles. When he steps out of his pants, Greg pauses for a minute to strut around the living room, eyeing Nick from time to time, and smirking at his growing arousal. Nick's two seconds away from calling him an asshole when Greg prances over to the couch and straddles Nick with a little smile.

Nick seizes the opportunity by groping Greg in every sense of the word, and delights in the little squeals, whimpers, and moans he can elicit so easily. Greg sits up on Nick's lap and peels off his shirt slowly, grinding his hips in a small circle, because apparently, he's not done being an evil tease. Not that Nick can complain, though, because when it comes to Greg, he'll take any contact he can get. Everything's so restricted at work that even a quick necking in the men's room can leave Nick hard for hours. Sara's noticed. Warrick's noticed. Catherine's probably noticed, but she hasn't said anything about it yet. Grissom's surely noticed, which is another reason why Nick's so surprised he let Greg have a day off, today of all days.

Nick has no time to think about it, however, because Greg's naked, suddenly, and Nick's shirt is nowhere to be found. His pants follow quickly and Greg kisses a light trail down Nick's chest to the soft fuzz under his bellybutton. Nick arches, but Greg holds him down, licking along sexlines and kissing down thighs. He's such a bastard, and Nick tries to tell him that, but all that comes out is a low moan and what sounds like a husky growl. Greg grins at that and runs his hands up to Nick's mouth, pressing fingers against lips until Nick opens up and sucks. He almost stops when Greg finally licks a line up his cock, but he knows Greg will stop if he stops, so he doesn't dare.

The more Nick sucks, the more Greg sucks, and Nick knows he'll probably pass out before Greg's done with him. Greg's fingers only move around in his mouth for a few more minutes, however, and then he sits up on Nick's lap and reaches down between his legs. Nick's chest tightens when Greg lowers himself onto his own fingers, and his cock jumps when he hears little mewing noises coming from Greg. He doesn't think he's see anything so hot in his life, and he'll definitely have to remember to ask Greg to do this whole in control thing again sometime. Greg bites his lip and Nick unconsciously does the same as he stares up at Greg's flushed face. He's mumbling things now; things that sound suspiciously like Nick's name, and Nick decides that maybe there's one thing hotter than Greg fingering himself, but it's Greg fingering himself like no one's watching.

Another minute and Nick would have come without any warning at all, but Greg stops his show before anything embarrassing happens to either of them. He manages a faint grin down at Nick before he positions himself over his cock and sits back, and god, Nick wasn't expecting that. Maybe he should have been expecting it, though, as he's been lying on his back on his couch with Greg straddling him for the past twenty minutes, but really, the thought of Greg riding him in the middle of his living room never crossed his mind. He was thinking the bedroom, or even the shower or something, once Greg was done teasing, but...

Greg flexes his thighs and wriggles a little and Nick loses all train of thought. Everything he knows is concentrated in his muscles and keeping himself from thrusting upwards or flipping Greg over or doing anything that requires taking control away from Greg, because Greg's been talking about showing up in a parka and dominating Nick for a while now. Not that he's doing much dominating, but Greg gets distracted easily, so Nick will let it slide. Besides, Nick doesn't like being completely out of control it's against his nature, and therefore makes him very uncomfortable. Greg knows that, though, which is probably the real reason why he's rocking slowly now, hands flat on Nick's chest and shoulder blades tensed.

Nick makes a quiet, pleasant sound and frees his hands from the muscle restraint, and they wander to Greg's thighs, stroking tiny patterns up and down the skin, and Greg shivers faintly, legs growing goosebumps. Nick smiles a little at that, but then Greg shifts and leans down to nibble lightly on that spot right below Nick's earlobe, and Nick's eyebrows furrow. He knows Greg knows that makes him crazy, and he squirms in response, subsequently pushing up into Greg and earning a little whimper. Greg stops the biting, then, and settles with sucking a mark high on Nick's neck instead, which he'll probably regret later. Nick knows he'll have to wear a turtleneck again, and that'll be the fourth time this week. Grissom's definitely going to notice sooner or later, but that thought completely slips Nick's mind when he feels Greg speed up his rocking significantly, and then he kind of lifts himself and Nick can't help but to thrust up. Greg's mouth hangs slack and he lets out a quiet sigh, which quickly turns into a long, low moan. His whole body is flushed, and Nick suspects his own body is at least crimson by now. Greg's just that hot.

Nick decides that he wants that hot skin against his, so he reaches up to Greg's shoulders and pulls him down, pressing his lips to Greg's neck, and nosing his way to Greg's mouth, where he groans softly and tries to thrust some more because it just feels so damn good. They trade sloppy kisses for a few minutes, then Greg breaks away, panting heavily and, and lets his face fall down into the crook of Nick's neck. He's arching and moaning and shaking, and Nick just thinks he's so beautiful; he can't hold back and comes hard, and he knows he's probably babbling loudly, but Greg's hips wiggle some more and soon, he's joining Nick in the nonsensical chorus. Nick falls back onto a pillow and holds Greg tightly, squinting his eyes and trembling slightly as he comes down from euphoria.

It takes a long time, but eventually, Greg raises his head and peers at Nick with sleepy eyes. Nick smiles at him and Greg grins wolfishly, pushing himself up off Nick, and settling back down on top of him. He presses one cheek to Nick's chest and Nick touches his hair lightly, fighting to catch his breath. Suddenly, before he really knows what's happening, Greg's pulling Nick up off the couch by the arm. Nick complies, groaning drowsily, but he can't help smirking a little when he realises Greg's leading him towards the washroom, and he makes a little mental note to thank Grissom, in the most casual way, for the day off.

The eeeend.


End file.
